The field of the invention is geometrical instruments of the straightline light ray type having multisight lines.
The invention is particularly related to a method and apparatus for the automatic scanning of stereopairs for the purpose of stereoscopically measuring the reproduced object.
It is known to associate the two objectives of a range finder with television cameras, by means of which the images of the article to be measured, formed by the objectives, are scanned in a pointwise manner in a cyclic succession. The time-variable output signals obtained are compared in electronic correlation computers and the signal produced is used for indication and/or adjustment control.
Furthermore, it is no longer novel in evaluators for stereophotogrammetric recordings in one plane to superimpose a positive image and a negative image of the object being photographed, and to produce a signal by light-sensitive scanning means where the signal is used for eliminating the parallax between the negative and the positive and thus information is yielded regarding the spatial position of the object being scanned.
A device is also known which is based on the summation of the output signals of photoelectric receivers subdivided into strips, wherein respectively the signals of two strips are added that are identical with respect to their relative position to the image. This arrangement is difficult to realize inasmuch as the manufacture of the required special photoelectric receivers entails considerable difficulties.